(4)World of Warcraft vs (13)Chrono Cross 2015
Results Round One '' ''Tuesday, November 17, 2015 Ulti's Analysis When the bracket first got released and I was filling things in, I honest to goodness penciled in Chrono Cross winning twice without thinking about it much. Unfortunately I ended up thinking about it too much and found this poll: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4120-west-division-round-1-world-of-warcraft-vs-animal-crossing I figured Animal Crossing getting 41% is about what Chrono Cross would do, and that even anti-votes have to have some ceiling. Somehow I thought Chrono Cross getting 33% on Majora's Mask was a bad result (mainly because Majora's Mask getting bandwagoned would inflate that result), and just massively overthought things for no reason. Too much thinking, not enough common sense, especially given the entire World of Warcraft franchise has completely buried itself beyond repair in recent years. Blizzard decided to completely trash the Warcraft lore ad infinitum in a grand scheme to give us Pandaria as a realm. Pandaria, a complete inside joke in Warcraft 3, was actually and literally given its own expansion in World of Warcraft. The Fonz has nothing on this level of jumping the shark. When the match began, it was one of the most hilarious blowouts in contest history, and quite frankly every contest match where casuals are whining for 24 hours straight is guaranteed to be a good match. If you get a bunch of "this is why GameFAQs is made fun of" topics, even better! It happened with Golden Sun > San Andreas, it happened with Ness > CJ, it happened with Paper Mario > World of Warcraft, and it happened a lot during Chrono Cross beating the tar out of World of Warcraft. It's always great when the casuals whine, as if they're not handed everything for free in the real world. With World of Warcraft especially, it's just great. I have never suffered a more annoying fanbase in my 30 years of gaming than World of Warcraft fans at the height of that game's popularity, and to date, the only good thing that's ever happened in World of Warcraft was the funeral raid. If you don't know about it, look it up and enjoy. The only thing that comes close to that level of entertainment is every time World of Warcraft loses a contest match. Ctes's Analysis Look at that prediction percentage. This is a round one match, isn't It hilarious? Well, when you look at this match you see a huge MMORPG that everybody knows and has sold extremely well against a poorly received spiritual successor to Chrono Trigger. We use WoW to mock casuals a lot, but can you really blame them here? I mean, WoW would've been favored against most things by them, but still. Most of the board initially picked WoW to win this first before thinking about it and switching. Chrono Cross has never exactly been worth anything in these contest, but it hasn't been that weak either. If you had followed any of these contests just a little bit beforehand, you'd know that this match was never in any doubt. Chrono Cross was always going to win this. I'm sure Chrono Cross still has some amount of anti-voters, but that is true for World of Warcraft as well. This eight pack was filled with anti-voted games. Chrono Cross is still the kind of game that this site likes, and 15 years after its release, well, the hate has died down a bit. World of Warcraft wasn't that bad here in 4-ways, but the less opponents it has the less games gets its anti-votes. It lost to Paper Mario in 2010, why would this match be any different? At worst, the reception Chrono Cross had could've made this somewhat close on paper, though never in reality. 58% is quite convincing though. It seemed pretty clear that Chrono Cross' excellent bracket placement would carry it to round 3. It finally got a place in the bracket where it could show it has some worth. In 2009 it drew Ocarina of Time in round 1 and while it could still advance it was also lucky enough to be SFF'd hard by FFIX in the same match. In 2010 it actually had a pretty convincing victory against DQVIII before it got doubled against the eventual contest winner. This contest, it finally got its time to shine. Oh, and as a long time contest follower, a match like this is just pleasing. You don't even have to have played either game. Correctly predicting a match like this without any doubts just feels good. Free points for the experts. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches